Our Love Is Not a Lie
by JasamLanteLuva
Summary: A continuation of my one shot with a different ending turned story. Alex and Jo can(not) be together, and life is never easy. For anyone.


**Notes- the begging is exactly the same as my one-shot, which is why I made it extra long, the last paragraphs are different. And responding to the reviews I got on the one-shot...**

**Cimtiamcr- yeah, I agree that it wouldn't be good for one of the doctors to be at a different hospital. And I wouldn't want them to get married in Vegas and adopt the baby Jo find's either, but I wanted my story to be different. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.**

**Scoutanddrew22- thanks, and I'm glad to know I'm not the only one. I hope you like this. Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.**

**Peyton fox- Hope you like It! Thanks for reviewing, it means a lot.**

**I don't own Grey's or anything else you might recognize.**

Chapter 1

Everyone was gathered in the hallway waiting for Owen to make his speach. Only the board members knew what it was about, and most of the others were worried.

"I'm sure you're all wondering why you are here" Owen said, getting everyone's attention. "There has been a complaint, and now there is a new rule, you could say" he continued. "All relationships with co-workers will be strictly prohibited" he said "unless you are married, there is not to be any relationships. This includes dating, flirting, and sex. Anyone who violates this rule shall be suspended or fired" Owen said "now get back to work" he finished.

Later that day Alex and Jo were at his house. "He can't force us to break up, can he?" Jo asked "no, but I don't think he was joking about firing people" Alex said "so what can we do?" Jo wondered "I'm not sure, but we'll figure it out" Alex said. "I can't lose you Alex, not after everything" Jo said quietly "I know, I can't live without you. We'll think of something" Alex said.

They next day, at noon, they were on the balcony of the second floor.

"There isn't a choice" Jo said desperately "fine! I'll make it easy for you. We're done" Alex yelled, before storming out.

Jo started crying, and looked over the balcony quickly. Meredith and Webber, as well as others had been watching them. She walked away, still sobbing.

"That was so hot" Alex said that night when they were home. "Do you think it was believable?" Jo asked "definitely. Meredith and Cristina asked me about it several times. If they bought it, everyone else will too. Not to mention that several nurses saw, and it'll spread like wild fire. But Owen will still be watching us like a hawk, so we have to be careful and act like we hate each other at work okay?" Alex said "yeah, I'm sure you're pretty glad I know how to fake cry now, right?" Jo laughed "and you're glad I'm great at yelling at people. Years of pent up anger will do that" Alex said "what else can it do?" Jo flirted "lots of things, do you want me to show you?" Alex asked "hell yeah!" Jo said, and they went upstairs.

The next day, Alex had a case with Arizona. "I heard what happened between you and Wilson yesterday, are you alright?" She asked "I don't wanna talk about it" Alex said "I respect that, and I'm sorry that the board voted on the rule, but it'a got to be what's best for the hospital" Arizona said "it's whatever, we had it coming" Alex said. "Really? You two looked so happy at April's non-wedding" Arizona noted "that was weeks ago" Alex said, hoping she would drop it, because lying so much about not loving Jo was killing him.

But she didn't. "Are you sure you're fine?" Arizona asked "yes! It doesn't matter, _she_ doesn't matter" Alex said, he almost puked, because Jo ment the would to him. "Alright, alright. Now might not be the best time to mention that she's on my service today, would it?" Arizona said. Alex groaned "I don't feel like seeing her, do you really _need_ me?" Alex asked "yes, if she doesn't matter to you, then you'll be fine, and she doesn't right?" The tone of her voice made Alex think that she knew something, "right" he said quietly.

"Dr. Robbins!" Arizona smiled at the little boy "hey Sammy, how are you feeling today?" She asked "not good," he frowned "but Dr. Wilson says that you're going to fix me today!" That was one of the things she loved about Peds, they were always so optimistic. Samuel Brendan's liver was failing, but he was getting a new one later that day.

The whole time they were in the room, Alex and Jo didn't look at each other once, and Arizona noticed it, but wrote it off as because they had just broken up, but something told her it was something more.

"Even with that break up, it was a little weird you didn't make eye contact once" Arizona noted to Jo as they walked down the hall. "How is it weird? He ended things in the middle of the hospital, it was embarrassing" Jo said "from what I heard, he wasn't the only one involved, you were going to end things too, right?" Arizona asked "well we aren't married, and that's the rule, neither of us wanted to get fired for defying the chief of surgery" Jo said. "You aren't the type to not fight back, though. And neither is Alex" Arizona said "what are you suggesting?" Jo asked "nothing, just stating the facts" Arizona said.

"Robbins is suspicious" Jo glanced up at Alex when he spoke. She hadn't noticed he'd arrived at the nurses' station. "I know" she said, continuing to fill out a chart.

"Wow, you two somehow got within ten feet of each other" they both looked at Callie, who spoke. "What're you doing in Peds, Torres?" Alex asked "a kid broke their arm. But still, I saw what happened yesterday, it was rough" Callie said "we have a patient with Robbins" Alex said "right, Sammy, his liver is failing, isn't it?" Callie asked "yeah, we're doing a transplant later today" Jo said "that's a long time to spend together, are you sure it's a good idea?" Callie asked. 'There's that tone again, the one Arizona had earlier' Alex thought.

"Don't you have a bone to fix or something?" Alex asked "yeah, good luck... On that transplant" and she walked away.

"They know" Jo said worried "no, they can't know, don't worry about it" Alex said. Jo finished her chart and walked away.

Jo and Stephanie were out where they usually hang out. "Are you okay, Jo? I heard you're on a case with Karev" Stephanie asked I'm fine!" Jo snapped, kicking a trash can. A wailing sound came from it.

"Oh my god!" There was a baby in the trash can. He couldn't even be more than a few days old. It brought back so many memories and feelings for Jo, being abandoned not much older than this baby.

They brought him to Peds, and explained what happened. "Who would do that to a baby?" Arizona asked. 'My mother' Jo thought bitterly, "I don't know" she said, aloud.

She made Stephanie promise to stay with the baby, because she had to do the transplant.

They had preformed the surgery on Sammy without any complications, and the first thing Jo did was go see how the baby was doing.

"How is he?" Jo asked Stephanie "he's doing good, he wasn't there for more than a few hours, and he's healthy. He just doesn't have a name" Stephanie said "who's going to name him?" Jo asked "I suggested we should, since the two of us found him" Stephanie said. "We called social services and the police, we just have to hope he'll get adopted before he's in foster care for too long" Stephanie said "what should his name be?" Jo asked "something strong, but sweet" Stephanie said "how about Mason or Noah?" Jo suggested "Mason, it's perfect" Stephanie said.

Alex was already home when Jo got there. "Hey, what were you up to?" Alex asked "I was visiting Mason" Jo said "who?" Alex asked "the dumpster baby, Steph and I got to name him" Jo said. "How is the kid?" Alex said "he's okay, but they're going to put him into the system. He's not even a week old and he's going into the system!" Jo said "Jo," Alex pulled her to him "I know this digs up feelings about what happened to you, but this is different, okay?" Alex said "he's five days old, five days Alex, what if he ends up like us? All messed up because he's been in the system so long?" Jo asked "Jo, we can't do anything for him" Alex said "we could adopt him!" Jo said. "Jo, we couldn't, you have to be married, and have a stable life, we're lying to everyone about our relationship" Alex said "then we get married! A few weeks ago you were ready, why not now?" Jo asked "because it wouldn't be for the right reasons" Alex said "why not? We love each other" Jo said. "We'll talk tomorrow, Jo, you need to sleep" Alex said. As much as she wanted to argue, Jo really did need to sleep.

"I'm going to talk to Owen" Alex said to Jo the next morning. "What?" She asked, looking up from her coffee. "I'm going to tell Owen about us, I don't care. We'll go to Vegas if we have to, but I don't want that kid to have a crappy life either" Alex said "really?" Jo asked "yes, whatever happens, I love you" Alex said "I love you too" she kissed him.

"Hunt! Can I talk to you?" Alex asked Owen later that day. "I'm on my way to a board meeting, can it wait?" Owen asked "what are you discussing?" Alex asked "it's none of your business, but we're contemplating lifting the rule about not being able to see your co-workers. We've already got tons of complaints about it, it seems to be making it worse than before" Owen said. "Yeah, it can wait a while, I guess" Alex didn't want to tell him if he wouldn't get in trouble for it. He had to tell Jo.

He found her at a nurses' station, and practically dragged her into a closet.

"Did you talk to Hunt?" Jo asked "not yet," he continued before she could interrupt "they might lift the rule, so be prepared for a happy reunion from a few days apart okay?" Alex said "is that going to be our excuse for getting married, that we were so happy to be able to be together again we couldn't wait?" Jo asked "well, it is now" Alex kissed her before leaving, she waited a minute and went out th other door.

An hour later everyone was once again gathered waiting to see what Hunt would say, if they were free to be together, or not.

"Okay, so there is some news regarding the new rule..."

**Could be a cliffhanger, but probably not, you never know though, he could make the rule even more strict, like no friendships. Sorry it took me a while to update, I've had this finished since midnight, but I literally passed out right after I finished this, and I was out all day with my family, and I just remembered I have to post this. Thanks for reading and Review, please?**

**_ -JasamLanteLuva_**


End file.
